90210fandomcom-20200215-history
The Game Is Chicken
The Game Is Chicken is the 17th episode of Season 3 on FOX teen soap Beverly Hills, 90210. Synopsis While serving his detention, Steve meets Joe, a trouble-making punk among the rough crowd who takes him and Brandon out that night to bet on hot-rod racing, despite Dylan's cautious warnings. Things take a turn when Brandon suspects the opposing driver as the hit-and-run driver that hit Andrea. Meanwhile, Brenda and Kelly go out on a blind double-date with two kids from Princeton (junior high school), and David gets radio competition from Donna in between his DJ work and relentless studying for early graduation. Recap Through a mutual interest in cars, Steve becomes friends with Joe Wardlow, a guy in detention. He and Brandon win a lot of money betting on Joe in a car race, but streetwise Dylan warns that the whole thing may be a scam. Steve and Brandon agree to bankroll Joe in a high-stakes race against drug dealer Frank Padilla. Brandon realizes that their opponent may be the guy who ran over Andrea. While Brandon contacts the police, Steve tries to stall by insisting that he be allowed to race Padilla. The two get into an argument and agree to a deadly game of "chicken", but Dylan intervenes. After undergoing hypnosis, Andrea is able to remember the face of the man who hit her and successfully identifies Padilla as the hit-and-run driver. Brenda and Kelly agree to a double-date with two guys from Princeton, only to find that they are high school geeks from the Princeton School in Encino. They aren't exactly thrilled but when the two geeks see their dates, they look as though Christmas has come early. Brenda and Kelly are taken to a video game arcade and have a surprisingly good time, albeit with each other and not their 'dates'. Donna takes over David's radio show while he tries to catch up on his studies in the hopes of graduating early. David is initially critical of her performance, but acknowledges that she did well and asks her to become his permanent co-host. Starring :Jason Priestley as Brandon Walsh :Shannen Doherty as Brenda Walsh :Jennie Garth as Kelly Taylor :Ian Ziering as Steve Sanders :Gabrielle Carteris as Andrea Zuckerman :Luke Perry as Dylan McKay :Brian Austin Green as David Silver :Tori Spelling as Donna Martin :Carol Potter as Cindy Walsh :James Eckhouse as Jim Walsh Recurring cast :Joe E. Tata as Nat Bussichio Co-Starring :Thomas Wilson Brown as Joe Wardlow :Cyril O'Reilly as Frank Padilla :Seth Green as Wayne :Vidal Peterson as Adam Quotes :''Donna – So I was blitz shopping Melrose yesterday, and I see Jockey for her, Calvin Klein for her, BVD for her. Now I don't get it, I mean I don't see them making Maidenform for him'' Trivia *While at the video arcade, Brenda states that she is the reigning champ of Wayzetta. She pronounces it "WAYzetta"- with a hard "a" sound. That is totally incorrect. It is pronounced "Whyzetta" and anyone from Minneapolis would know that. Music *'Bend Time Back Around' by Paula Abdul *'Got 2 Have U' by Color Me Badd *'All the Way to Heaven' by Jody Watley *'Let Me Be Your Baby' by Geoffrey Williams *'Crystal Blue Persuasion' by Tommy James and the Shondells *'She's Not There' by The Zombies *'Walk on the Wild Side' by Lou Reed *'Stand by Me' by Ben E. King Photos JoeandSteve.jpg RacingMain.jpg Dates.jpg Media Beverly Hills, 90210 - Blind Date Beverly Hills, 90210 - Boys Into Men Category:Beverly Hills, 90210 Season 3 Category:Beverly Hills, 90210 Episodes